To Learn Your Lesson
by LunarIllusion
Summary: Jadyce had everything a powerhungry and a bloodthirsty vampire could want. After an encounter with her acquaintance, she´s sent to see the world through different eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Name: **To Learn Your Lesson**

Author(ess): LunarIllusion

Genre: Drama/General

Warning: swearing

Harry Potter & Mahou Sensei Negima Crossover

Set during PoA, AU.

OC –Jadyce Frost

- Jadyce had everything a power-hungry and a blood-thirsty vampire could want. After an encounter with old acquaintance, who decides that it would be best for her to learn to see the world through different eyes, Jadyce is sent back to school to learn her lesson. - AU, OC and possible pairings

* * *

** Chapter One**

** The Curse And The Arrival**

Jadyce was in a trap. The Thousandmaster had trapped her! Her, Jadyce Frost, one of the most powerful vampires! Snarling at him, the Thousandmaster laughed.

„Not up to your usual standard, Jadie."

„You are going to regret this," she sneered.

„Am I?" he taunted, causing her to growl loudly. Jadyce tried to move, but she couldn´t. The trap had no weak spots. Damn the women that kissed him!

„I think you should learn your lesson. And I mean this literally," he grinned as he pointed his wooden staff at her. Her heart sank. He couldn´t possibly mean –

„Manman terro terro-" Jadyce went pale. He was performing The school hell incantation. Not paying attention to the formula he was saying, she tried to get out of the trap, however unsuccessfully.

„Infernus scholasticus!" He shouted. Jadyce yelled from anger and despair. The last thing she remembered was a flash of blinding white light that surrounded her.

„Is she alright?" asked a worried voice.

„Minerva, we should take her to the Hospital Wing at first," said another voice.

The first thing Jadyce noticed was that they were speaking English. Not Japanese. Was she somewhere else than in Japan? Moaning in pain, she felt herself levitating in the air and being put on something that resembled a bed, however it moved. Assuming they were taking her to the Hospital Wing, Jadyce cracked her eyes open. She saw two figures walking on each her side. On her left was a stern looking woman with a bun tied on the back of her head and on her right was an old man with long silvery beard, half-moon spectacles and a very crooked nose. Jadyce laughed inwardly. He looked like a wizard.

Closing her eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep, she took the opportunity to get introduced a little with her surroundings.

They must have arrived in the Hospital Wing, for they stopped and Jadyce could hear another voice. She didn´t hear the words clearly – her mind had become foggy and in few moments, she fell asleep.

When Jadyce woke up, she didn´t open her eyes. She hoped everything had been just a bad dream. Taking a deep breath, Jadyce slowly opened her eyes and saw the old man with crooked nose. She cried in agony, look of hurt and fury on her face. The man looked at her, concerned.

„Are you alright, miss?"

„Where- Where am I?" Jadyce croaked.

„You´re at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," informed her the man.

Jadyce looked at him wide-eyed. It hit her immediately - she was in Britain, sitting in front of Albus Dumbledore! Only now, she recognised the elderly wizard from the pictures in books she read.

„Albus Dumbledore," she said. It was more of a statement than a question.

The man nodded. „Now I am quite intrigued with your very arrival." He scrutinised her, as she thought how to answer.

„I´ve been sent here by a spell against my own will. I´m bound to be here," she whispered the last sentence, horrified.

„I beg your pardon?" asked the headmaster.

„I live in Japan. I mean, I lived. A wizard put a spell on me – a spell that bounds me to go to school forever. It is powerful magic. That kind of spell cannot be performed easily, but he had enough power to cast it."

„You were sent here because of a spell?" repeated Dumbledore.

It was her turn to nod, rolling her eyes inwardly. „I have no choice but to stay here as a student... forever."

„Well, in that case, I will have to introduce you to the staff and the students," said Dumbledore, smiling at her kindly.

Jadyce looked at him hollowly.

Standing up, he looked at her sympathetically, „Do have your rest, miss-?"

„Jadyce Frost."

„Miss Frost. I am going to have a look on your matter, to see if there is any way to help you." With that, he left.

Jadyce cried out loud when she was alone. She had to learn some stupid magic for the rest of her life! And since she was a vampire, hence immortal, she was stuck here _forever_. But that old oaf didn´t know it. She saw his mouth twitch as she said forever! He thought she was a mere mortal. Snarling openly, she punched the pillow with her fist as she lay down on the bed.

When Dumbledore returned, he informed her that she would be sorted the next day and started babbling about not to be worried, that he was going to find a solution. But that fool didn´t know that it wasn´t some stupid magic performed with a wand. No, it was a spell performed with a staff. But no one in Great Britain had the faintest idea of what were staffs in magic used for. He would hardly help her.

After further thinking, Jadyce knew that there was only way to cancel it – drink the Thousandmaster´s blood. She moaned, for that was nearly impossible. With his damn power, she couldn´t penetrate his magic barrier so easily.

Jadyce sighed in frustration again. A suicide sounded very appealing right now. _But, you have missed one thing_, said Jadyce to herself bitterly, _you´re immortal_.

Jadyce didn´t sleep much that night. When she woke up, she found school uniform at the end of her bed. Changing into her new attire she looked at herself in a mirror that was standing nearby.

A young woman with slightly curly, fair hair, ivory skin and darker blue eyes looked back at her, her red lips contrasting against her skin. The clothes clung to her in right places, emphasizing every her curve. The skirt was a bit longer for her liking, but it could be worse. Since she was under the spell, she looked as if she were seventeen. When in full power, she was in her adult self. Swearing she would kill that bastard who sent her here, she turned away from the mirror when Dumbledore entered.

„Come with me, please," he bid her. Together, they made their way towards his office. When they arrived in front of a statue, the headmaster said, „Sugar Quill!" The statue jumped away, allowing them to walk up a staircase. Dumbledore pushed the heavy oak door open and revealed his office.

Dumbledore walked up to a shelf and took an old, tattered hat.

_The Sorting hat_, Jadyce thought. She knew something about Hogwarts – there was a large library containing books about everything. She read Hogwarts, A History when she was taught by her master in Japan.

„You will get sorted now." With that, he put the hat on her head.

_´A new student? You are too old to be a first year. Seventh year it is where you will go... Hmm.. You´re an interesting person... The one of the most interesting students I have ever sorted... Cunning, wise, powerful, famous in your own way even. I see that the House that will suit you is – _SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

„Very well. I shall tell Professor Snape that he has a new student. He will take you to your dormitory and help you if it is required. As you have no belongings, the school will supply you with our foundations for those who are in need. You will receive your things in the morning," he said cheerfully, walking to the fireplace in his office. He took a handful of Floo Powder.

„I will need a wand, too. My last one has been taken," she lied, finding this as the best excuse to explain why she didn´t have one.

„That shall be arranged." He smiled and threw the Floo Powder into the grate.

„Severus! If I may have a word with you."

Moments later, a black-clad man with hooked nose, pallid skin and greasy black hair stepped out of the fireplace.

„Severus, this is Miss Jadyce Frost, our new student. She will be attending her seventh year and has been sorted into Slytherin. Miss Frost, this is Professor Snape, your Head of House," introduced them Dumbledore cheerfully.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you say? I hope it´s OK and I´d appreciate very much if you´d left me a Review, to know your opinion – constructive criticism is welcome, too.**

**Here are some details about the story, e.g. the incantation at the beginning – I´ve got it from the manga Mahou Sensei Negima, however it was in German --; , so I have no idea whether it´s the same in English (the same about the name Thousandmaster – it´s Tausendmeister in German, so I just translated it.) I hope that not incorrectly. If yes, please do tell. Thanks.**

**So much for now I think..**

**Bye!**

**(Don´t forget to leave a review) –smiles innocently-**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own not, sue not, profit not (except for Jadyce - she´s mine)

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****Watching Her Leave**

Jadyce uttered a barely audible greeting and he nodded his head, his eyes boring into hers. After Dumbledore finished his rambling and babbling, he dismissed Snape and her, to go and have a ´look around´. They walked through the castle in silence, followed by curious gazes of the other students. He showed her where most of the classes were, the Great Hall and finally, the Slytherin Common Room and her dormitory. She was supposed to live with other three girls whose priority seemed the art of putting some make-up on their faces. Jadyce made a disgusted face as she flopped herself on her new bed, completely ignoring the questions and glances the girls sent her.

Next morning, Jadyce found her new belongings at the end of her bed and in a thin, long box, she found her wand. Inside, there lay a letter saying: _ebony, 12 inches, core – dragon heart._

Arching her eyebrow, she picked up her wand and twirled it in her long, slender fingers. For a moment, she felt warmness surround her and it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Jadyce made her way to breakfast, seating herself at the end of the table, so she sat near the double door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snape glide straightly towards her. When he arrived, she turned her head to look at him. He outstretched his hand and Jadyce saw a piece of parchment in it.

„Your timetable, Miss Frost," he said in a velvety voice before walking away. If she didn´t know, Jadyce would´ve guessed that he was a vampire, however, he wasn´t. But there certainly was some resemblance between him and a bat. Jadyce´s mouth twitched at that thought. Then, she took a look at her timetable. It read:

_Monday_

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_Lunch_

_Herbology_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Astronomy_

_Tuesday_

_History of Magic_

_Arithmancy_

_Lunch_

_Double Potions_

_Wednesday_

_Potions_

_Herbology_

_Lunch_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Transfiguration_

_Astronomy_

_Thursday_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_History Of Magic_

_Lunch_

_Double Charms_

_Friday_

_Double Potions_

_Lunch_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Arithmancy_

Jadyce looked at the subject called Defense Against the Dark Arts, bit alarmed. Since today was Monday, she had that lesson as the last one.

Standing up, she took her schoolbag and headed for Charms. When she entered the classroom, many of the students were there. As she figured out, some lessons were taught together with another house, but they had Charms separately. Taking a seat in the back of the room, Jadyce kept muttering curses under her breath. She had to find an excuse how to get to Japan. She couldn´t leave when she wanted. No, when she wanted to go somewhere, it had to be related to school – for example a school trip.

Fuming, she nearly threw her books on the desk. Moments later, a tiny man entered the room. Jadyce almost laughed out loud when she saw him. That little piece of nothing was supposed to teach her magic? She wondered how much attacks would he endure, if he were in a duel. Jadyce snapped out of her reverie when he began speaking.

The rest of the class was uneventful. They had to practice some spell that created a shield, which would deflect a spell cast at them. It was really easy, in Jadyce´s opinion, for she succeeded the very first time. The rest of the lesson, she stared smugly at the others, who tried desperately to perform the Shield Charm.

Transfiguration wasn´t worth of her attention either, even if the topic Animagi caught her interest. Then, they were transfigurating diferent items into different animals. _Piece of cake_, thought Jadyce. She was really amusing herself when she grasped the basics of their magic. It wasn´t as powerful as the magic used back in Japan and only spells that caught her interest were well... the Dark ones. That was some real magic of raw power and that was the reason why was Jadyce attracted towards it. Knowing that Dark Arts weren´t welcome with open arms, she didn´t talk about it in the public freely. However, that didn´t discourage her. In opposite, she had read plenty of books about Dark Arts until the weekend came.

The next surprise was the teacher, who taught the DADA – Remus J. Lupin, a werewolf. Since vampires and werewolves weren´t on good terms, she didn´t bother to respect him, nor did she pay much attention on his lessons. Which caused her to stay after lessons, the teacher inquiring about her passivity. Like today.

„Miss Frost, if you could stay after class, please," called Lupin as the rest of the class began to pack. They had a lesson together with the Gryffindors and this was really the last straw. Walking towards his desk, her steps lithe, she eyed him intently.

He looked at her and smiled. Her face didn´t change. She kept looking at him, expressionless.

„I would like to discuss your activity during the lessons, Miss Frost. It seems that you are not interested at all. I have seen that you always manage to do the spells splendidly, however you keep disturbing my class."

„My apologies," said Jadyce, not sounding sorry at all.

Lupin sighed and leaned towards her on his elbows. „Is there anything that might catch your interest?"

„Dark creatures," she said, her voice clear. She knew she hit the right spot, for Lupin moved in his seat nervously. Then, when he recovered, he smiled at her.

„That is very interesting. Not everyone is eager to learn about Dark creatures. But if you wish to know more about that topic, I can give you permission to the Restricted Section in the library and an assignment to do," he smiled slightly, eyeing her.

However, Jadyce was still standing there, emotionless mask on her face. Lupin scribbled something on a piece of parchment and handed it to her. It was the aforementioned permission. Not bothering to say anything, Jadyce nodded her head and left the classroom, feeling Lupin´s eyes on her the whole time on her way out.

_´What a strange girl,´_thought Lupin. He was clearly surprised to hear from her that she was interested in Dark creatures. He had an odd feeling when she said it – as if she knew he was a werewolf. Shaking that thought off, he thought it was just his paranoia and looked at the stack of papers lying on his desk.

**oOoOoOo**

Jadyce entered the dungeons, taking out her cauldron and ingredients. She had double Potions today with Gryffindors. Potions was the only subject Jadyce truly liked – when she was weak, she always used some potions for casting her spells. It was very helpful and she didn´t need much power to do it. Taking a seat in the first row, right in front of Snape´s desk, which stood on a dais, she unpacked the ingredients. They were doing the Draught of Living Death. As Snape explained, the one, who drank the potion fell asleep, however looked like if he were dead.

While making the potions, Snape chose to walk around the desks to criticise and comment the students´ work. Jadyce always smirked inwardly, for he always found something that wasn´t appealing when he came to the Gryffindors. When he came to her potion, he nodded in agreement and sometimes uttered a word or two.

This lesson, he sat behind his desk, not bothering to look up. He was bent over a thick volume of book, curtains of greasy hair falling into his face as he kept reading. At the end of the lesson, he ordered them to put some of their potion into the flasks and cork it.

However, when Jadyce was on her way, some unfortunate Gryffindor ran into her, causing her to fall, the potion breaking as it hit the ground. Jadyce snarled as she stood up, meanwhile Snape was already towering over the scared Gryffindor.

Jadyce stood up and noticed the prickle of blood on her index finger. Her eyes widened and a slow smile threatened to creep over her face.

_No, no, no! Not now! _She scolded herself. Before she could lose control, Jadyce quickly wiped the blood off her finger with a napkin she took out of her schoolbag. She had to be careful, she couldn´t blow up her cover and reveal that she was a vampire. No, she had no idea what should she do if she were confined somewhere during the nights, the blood being denied from her.

Taking a calming breath, she dusted off her robes and Snape cleaned up the mess, muttering Scourgify. Jadyce then walked stiffly to her desk, bottling the potion again. She then marched to Snape and without a word, she put it on his desk. In the meanwhile, he had taken five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention. The Gryffindors immediately sulked at him and with a satisfied sneer, he sat behind his desk.

Just as Jadyce was about to leave, Snape called her name. „Miss Frost. A word if I may." Turning back, Jadyce walked up on the dais, waiting patiently in front of his desk, while he observed her intently.

„I would like to discuss the job counselling with you. As you came this year, it is necessary to choose a job you would like to have after you finish the school so I can arrange your timetable appropriately."

Not knowing if to tell him the truth about the spell that had been put on her, Jadyce decided rather not to tell him. „Potions have caught my interest, therefore, I would prefer some job related to them."

At this, Snape looked mildly surprised but masked it quickly.

Nodding, he asnwered in his silky voice, „Interesting choice, Miss Frost. You are quite gifted, it has been taken to notice. However, if you wish to study Potions, you need only ´Outstanding´ grades to attend the N.E.W.T.s. I accept none other. Potions is a subject that is related to only few jobs, such as is Healing Magic or the Potions alone by themselves -"

„A Potions Mistress?" inquired Jadyce.

„You need to complete an apprenticeship with one of the Potions Masters," said Snape slowly, tracing his lips with his index finger.

„With you, for example?" Jadyce looked at him expectantly.

„With me, indeed," he agreed, scrutinising her, as she stood there. „But I await only perfection from your work. I shall cancel the apprenticeship if I see you are not working hard or not attempting to spend a measurable time with attending the apprenticeship. I will consult this with the Headmaster. That is everything for now, you may go." He dismissed her and watched her leave.

**oOoOoOo**

That evening, Jadyce went to Dumbledore´s office, for he wanted to discuss the ´matter of her arrival´, as he called it in front of the others.

Muttering the password, Jadyce climbed the stairs and knocked on the door, scowling at it.

„Come in," bid a voice.

She pushed the door open and stepped into Dumbledore´s office.

„Ah, Miss Frost!" he said in a delighted voice. Frowning, she walked to his desk and took a seat in one of armchairs that stood there, without asking.

„I haven´t found any solution yet, I am afraid. However, I contacted one of my acquaintances working at the Department of Mysteries to have a look on that matter. Now, to another topic. I have heard from Professor Snape that you would like to start an apprenticeship with him and become a Potions Mistress," he looked at her above his half-moon spectacles, smiling.

Jadyce nodded. „I think that if I´m bound with the spell, I don´t have to study here forever. I merely thought of becoming a ... teacher or an assistant? At here," she added.

„Very well. I have discussed the topic with Professor Snape already about your career. You can start your apprenticeship as soon as you want."

Jadyce stood up, knowing that he didn´t have anything else on his senile mind to bother her with.

Walking to the door, Dumbledore watched her leave with a thoughful expression on his face.

* * *

**Author´s Note**: So, how is it so far? I´d be most grateful if you left a review or two to know it´s not a complete waste of time. Just click the Go button ;)

Thanks.


End file.
